


The Wolf

by Panther101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther101/pseuds/Panther101
Summary: The forest trees are speeding past in blurs of green. The ground is shaking with the stomping of the horses. Riding in front of the group of warriors is the commander. Her red sash flowing aggressively in the wind. Her armour shines in the sun. Her face in a stone mask covered in war paint. None of the commanders warriors can see it, but she is on the verge of breaking.Costia was just handed back to her in a box. Her head is the only thing she has left, the soul less eyes of the women she loved. The commander's face is stone, unwavering, but her eyes are pools of fire intent on killing. The small force of 10 warriors follow their commander to gain the help of Wanheda.





	1. Chapter 1

Approaching the edge of the Trikru border, the commander halts her guards. “We will walk from here, to continue on horse would be disrespectful to our host,” she says as she slides off her black mare.   
Walking into what is known to be wanhedas land, they make a tight circle as they move forward. The trees are silent, no sign of life beyond the tall plants that surround them. Continuing forward, she could not think of anything other than getting her revenge for the woman she loved. The woman that was handed back to here in a box by Azgeda. Thinking back, I shouldn't have accepted them into the coalition. This would have been much easier and she would not have needed to risk the lives of her soldiers to find Wanheda.   
Stories say that wanheda is an angel sent from the heavens to show us the was of peace. Others say that she is a bloodthirsty demon. Something Wanheda is just a myth to scare children at campfires. Me? I think that Wanheda is real. I think that Wanheda can help me do what I was too weak to do. Kill the ice queen.

After another few miles of walking, I order my soldiers to rest and set up camp for the night. My tent is the first to setup and I walk in. I take off my armor and my weapons. I lay on the fur that was placed on the ground and I wonder when we are going to find Wanheda. From various different sources, Wanheda is known to live here. The Warriors say that Wanheda appeared ten years ago. I could remember being only a night blood in training and hearing the stories of the great Wanheda tearing limbs of bodies. How Wanheda is stronger than any one man or woman. The stories stop there though because no one has ever seen Wanheda. No one has ever had the chance to tell others if Wanheda is real because the only things that are ever left form these attacks are disfigured bodies. Feeling tired from the journey, I slip my eyes closed and I let myself go into a shallow sleep.  
I'm awoken by a twig breaking in the forest. I quickly get up and head outside. Looking around I see that my warriors are sleeping. The night watch is sitting on a rock looking around. He sees me and nods, knowing that I heard the snap too. He looks over to where the snap must have come from. I wave my hand, beckoning him over to me as I move towards the sound. We draw our swords, ready ourselves for anything. Pointing back to the camp, I tell the night watch to go back. He is reluctant at first but obeys the order. I continue walking forward, making sure that my camp is always behind me. 

With silent steps, i walk deeper and deeper into the woods. I'm about to turn back when I heard another twig snap. I stop immediately and turn my head towards the sound. What I see make me take a sharp intake of breath. The clearest blue eyes are staring at me with curiosity. I stare back with just as much curiosity. Then a low growl sounds through the forest and I realize that is it coming from the ocean blue eyes. The owner of those blue eyes steps out of the brush and reveals what it truly is, a fully grown wolf. I think quickly about what I can do. I Raising my sword, I ready for a messy fight. This might not have been the right thing to do because when my sword raised the growling got louder. 

As I stare the wolf down we start to circle each other. I am on the defensive because if there is a way that I can get out of this, then it will involve running. Just as I'm about to start to back away, the wolf sprints after me, I'm shocked by how fast it is, but I correct my mistake by diving out of the way just in time to dodge the wolf jumping on top of me. I quickly get back to my feet and go to raise my sword again but there is no sword in my hand. I look up to meet the eyes of the wolf again and I swear I saw amusement in its eyes. Even more strange, it sits down and stares at me. I look around to find my sword and, with dread filling my insides, I see my sword behind the massive wolf. With defiance, I stare back at the wolf. I stare back with fire in my eyes. The wolf cocks its head to the side, and this movement makes the fire burn more. It feels like the wolf is playing with me. I take a step forward just to move back again when the wolf growls when I step back the growling stops. Confusion instantly replaces the anger and I take a risk. Looking into the wolf eyes there is something familiar about them. There is something there that makes me feel like I can trust the wolf. Scoffing to myself I realize that I might as well try because I'm dead either way. 

With great reluctance, i lower to the ground on my knees and I sit with the wolf. We stare at each other for what feels like an eternity until the wolf stands up and move towards me. I stiffen and the wolf halts its movements. We stay there again for what felt like an eternity until the wolf moves again. I sit as still as I can as the wolf circles me. I feel oddly safe as the wolf does this. As the wolf comes back in front of me, it sits and lays down. Still staring at me, it rolls onto its back and I gasp. What is on its stomach has me at a lost of words. I look back into the wolf's eyes and back down to its stomach. I stare for a while longer until the wolf stands up and sits in front of me. I feel strange as we stare at each other. Its eyes are telling me to show it who I am. Feeling obligated now that I know what sits in front of me I turn around and lower the color of my shirt, showing the commanders symbol to the wolf. I turn back around and see that there is understanding and an unknown sadness in the wolf's eyes. It bows its head towards me and I do the same. When our eyes meet again there is an understanding between us. 

I nod my head and stand. I'm glad that the wolf does not growl as I walk over and grab my sword. Seething it, I turn back around to see the wolf is still sitting. With one last nod, i walk back towards my camp. When I hear soft thumps against the dirt I turn around. To my surprise the wolf is standing behind me with a look of “Why did you stop.” I give a small smile. I quickly set the commanders mask back in place, turn back around and continue my walk back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken by the sound of deep growling. confused, I roll out of bed and start to change my clothes. Pulling on a simple shirt and pants so I can see what is causing the threatening sound. Walking outside, I am surprised to see a wolf standing poised in front of my tent. In Front of the wolf is guard lying on the ground with a spear broken in half next to him. Behind the guard are multiple others with weapons drawn slowly approaching the wolf. Taking a second, I try to recall what happened yesterday. With the haze of sleep, it comes back slowly but I am just left more confused than before because I remember the wolf following me back to camp then walking back into the woods.

Coming back to the present I see that one of my guards have built of the courage to strike at the intimidating wolf. His sword coming in from the side to leave a long slash on the wolfs side. Instead of hitting the wolf though, it seems to miss by a thread. The guard then follows with a downstroke towards the wolf. Again instead of connecting with the wolf, though, the wolf just sidesteps and bites hard on the guard's hand. Screaming in pain, the guard drops his sword and tries to punch the wolf off of his hand. With little success, his companions come to his aid. I see this and hold up my hand to stop their movements.

“Enough.” unsurprisingly, all of my guards stop dead in their tracks. Surprisingly, the wolf also releases the guard's hand and looks back at me. The piercing blue eyes from the day before looking back at me. With the look of slight acceptance in the wolf's eyes, it huffs and walks over to me. It brushes against my legs with its head, walking around my right side sitting down on my left. It’s tail wrapped around my feet. Looking down at the wolf, my eyes bulge at the obedience from this wild creature. Having a strange suspicion on what this wolf is, I put my well-practiced mask.

“Wanheda?” without a second passing, the wolf looks up and stares me in the eyes again. In a way, I am not surprised. This wolf seemed too smart to be an ordinary wolf. The only question that is still perplexing is the fact that it listened to me. Looking back at my guards, I wave a dismissal. They all look reluctant but do as I say. I walk into my tent, careful not to stand on the creature's tail and hold the tent flaps open as I gesture for the wolf to come in. The wolf complied. 

Inside the tent, I move over to the table that had been set up the day before. Now sitting down I stare at the wolf, Wanheda. We just stare at each other, no one blinking and no one moving. Out of nowhere, Wanheda yawns and continues to stare at me. Breaking eye contact, I see its eyes look down for a split second which I find really weird. Not thinking anything of it, I move to stand. With Wanheda doing the same, it follows me in the private section of my tent. About to get changed into my armor I look back at the wolf. I raise my eyebrow and for the first time since I met Wanheda, the wolf looks like it can't understand. I shrug my shoulders and start to undress. Feeling uncomfortable with toe wolf staring at me, even though it is just a wolf, I turn my back to it. Which is probably the worst idea ever, but I do it nonetheless and quickly change. I hear a huff of annoyance behind me. 

Turning back around now that I am fully clothed in my armor, I look back at the wolf that is still staring at me. Looking into the eyes of the wolf, it looks like there is a hint of a blush in its eyes. Feeling like she is about to be sick with just the thought, I look above the wolf to try and compose myself. What I do not expect is to feel a slight pressure in between my legs. Looking down, I see that Wanheda has buried its head in between my legs. I stand there, unmoving. A few seconds go by and the wolf just presses further into my legs. Feeling slightly weirded out, I put one hand on the wolfs head and gave it a little pat. Seeming to satisfy the wolf enough, it backs away. Thinking it would be best to ask Wanheda for her help now, I walk back into the main part of my tent.

“Wanheda, I have come here to ask you for your services.” And at this point, I feel like an idiot. With how the wolf had been acting, I completely forgot that it was a wild animal and didn't know how to speak. Or even understand English. But surprisingly, the wolf actually gives a small bark in return. “Can you understand me?” another bark. “Then will you help me?” this time there was no bark. Slightly disappointed, I ask. “Is that a no then?” the wolf barks in response and anger slowly builds inside of me. “Then you serve no purpose to me, leave my tent or be hunted.” I regret my words as soon as they leave my mouth as I see Wanheda look disappointed. I blame my short temper on recent events. Still, I hold my ground and the wolf drops its head. With a slight pang of guilt, I watch as the wolf leaves my tent. After a few minutes, I sigh and leave my tent. When I walk outside, the wolf is nowhere to be seen. Recognizing that this trip has been a complete waste of time I turn to my people. 

“Everyone, pack up, we leave for polis in the afternoon.


End file.
